The King's Mermaid
by Hannah-chan27
Summary: Mariana, a foreign mermaid was washed upon the shores of Sindria. White Ruhk flutter around Mariana endlessly, which causes Sinbad and the eight generals to believe there is another Magi. Sinbad decides to take in the strange mermaid, and problems arise when Judal appears, claiming that Mariana is his soon-to-be wife. Sinbad x OC love story!
1. Prologue

**ησямαℓ ρσν**

Sinbad stretched his arms over his head, and yawned loudly whilst gazing at the roaring ocean. The ocean's wave rushed to fill the sand, and Sinbad spotted a figure washed up on the shore. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sinbad leaned forward to further inspect the mysterious figure. Sinbad stepped towards the sleeping creature, and the moonlight accented the creature's features. Sinbad then realized the figure was a woman, but no ordinary woman– a mermaid.

The mermaid's features somewhat resembled one of Sinbad's eight generals, Yamraiha. The young mermaid whom was named Mariana had flowing coral blue hair that was in soft waves; her prided hair seemed endless, it reached down to the tip of her tail. Mariana's eyes were unknown to Sinbad for she was in a deep slumber. Gills were adorned on Mariana's neck, and they were colored an aqua blue. Mariana's skin was tanned despite her home being the ocean, and she had light blue scales on some quantities of her body. Mariana's tail was a light aqua blue, and the scales formed unique patterns. Golden charms decorated around her tail which signified royalty and wealth. Mariana had similar golden charms around her wrists, arms, and forehead. Mariana's scales covered her large breasts and the sides of her stomach; plunged in her ample cleavage was a blue shell necklace that carried an important pearl inside.

Sinbad was infatuated with the sea creature's appearance, for he admired a woman's beauty greatly. They don't call him the "Lady Killer of the Seven Seas" for nothing after all. Sinbad scooped the blue-haired woman up in his muscular arms, and he watched in amazement as a bright light shined around the two. Sinbad closed his eyes briefly so he wouldn't be blinded, and when he opened his eyes, the mermaid was a human! Mariana's beautiful tail had turned into a pair of shapely, long legs and the golden charms still remained, but on her ankles. Sinbad gaped for a moment or two, and Mariana's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Sinbad's golden eyes met with a pair of sea green orbs that resembled the seaweed and kelp of the ocean. Mariana's light pink lips opened slightly, and before she could make a sound, she started to cough violently. Sinbad slightly panicked and he patted her back in effort to help. Mariana coughed up a small amount of sea water, and Sinbad worriedly began to walk faster to his castle. Mariana weakly brought a hand to Sinbad's face, and she gently brushed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Thank you.." Mariana whispered, and her eyes closed, and she fell unconscious once again.

Sinbad blushed a light shade of pink, and the image of the beautiful woman kept replaying in his mind. Her long coral colored hair, her sea green eyes, her perfect figure... Sinbad mentally slapped himself for fawning so excessively over a mere woman, and he finally reached his destination.

"Yamraiha, may I come in?" Sinbad asked, still cradling the woman in his arms.

"Sharrkan, go away!" Yamraiha groaned, and Sinbad slightly chuckled.

"It's Sinbad, not your lover, Sharrkan." Sinbad teased, and the door immediately whipped open to reveal a disheveled Yamraiha. Sinbad assumed her and Sharrkan had another lover's quarrel. The two are rivals, but even Sinbad could tell how much they care for each other.

"Sorry! Come in." Yamraiha said, holding the door open for Sinbad. Yamraiha suspiciously eyed the unconscious female in his arms, and she began to scowl.

"You didn't..." Yamraiha seethed, and Sinbad rapidly shook his head in protest.

"It's not what it looks like! I found her washed up on the shore, and she turned into a human and I-I didn't do anything this time, wait I never did anything, you have to trust me-" Sinbad rambled, and Yamraiha giggled at the king's behavior. Sinbad regained his composure and he blushed slightly in embarrassment for acting so rash. Sinbad laid down the woman on Yamraiha's bed, and Sinbad tried to avoid his gaze from her naked body as he covered her with a blanket.

"Okay, now explain slower this time." Yamraiha said, rummaging in her drawers to find some clothes for Sinbad's guest.

"I was gazing at the ocean, and I suddenly saw this figure. It was a mermaid, and she was unconscious. I picked her up to carry her back here, and she turned into a human! That's why she's naked." Sinbad explained, and Yamraiha nodded.

"Turn around, I'm going to change her. Anyways, when she wakes up we'll question her on who she is and such. I mean, she could be working for the Kou empire.." Yamraiha said, and she changed the blue-haired woman into an outfit after Sinbad turned around. Yamraiha took a shell and brushed through the mermaid's hair to get the seaweed and knots out.

"You're right... I find this woman interesting, and do you notice her powerful aura? I can sense white Ruhk fluttering around her, it's a large amount too." Sinbad commented.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll introduce her to Aladdin. Maybe Aladdin can decipher what she is based on her Ruhk." Yamraiha said, and Sinbad nodded and turned around; he scooped Mariana in his arms, and cradled her close to his chest once again.

"I'll be taking her to my room. Thanks for the clothes." Sinbad said, smiling slightly at Yamraiha. She smiled in return, and Sinbad began to carry her to his luxurious room. Sinbad prayed that Ja'far is far away doing something because he knows Ja'far will jump to conclusions and think he deflowered a random woman_, again._ Sinbad pushed open his door with his free hand, and he quietly walked to his bed and placed the mermaid on his large sleeping quarters. Mariana subconsciously cuddled to Sinbad's side, and he laid down next to her. Mariana entwined her body with Sinbad's, and the king blushed heavily. This woman will be the death of him, and he doesn't even know her!


	2. Chapter One

**мαяιαηα'ѕ ρσν**

Sunlight peaked through my eyelids, and I silently wondered why the sunlight was so bold. Down in the ocean, sunlight isn't very bright unless you swim closer to the surface. Multiple images swarmed through my head, and I suddenly remembered last night. Last night, I was swimming through the ocean and singing small lullabies per usual, until my father- the king of the sea, stopped me. My father had told me that my frequent surface visits had to stop because humans had started to take sight of me. I refused, and told him that my surface visits would never stop because I'm infatuated with observing the surface along with the humans that had mysterious powers. I learned that there was magicians, king vessels, and even humans called "Magi" that are loved by the Ruhk. I had always assumed only mermaids like myself could wield power but I was incorrect with my thoughts. My father grew angry with me, and he exiled me from the ocean; I started to swim to the surface, and a large storm brew and knocked me unconscious.

I remember feeling the texture of a human male's olive skin, and seeing his face- just for a moment. The human male looked wealthy, and royal, much like myself. He had long purple hair that was contained in a low ponytail, along with a pair of blazing golden eyes. His skin tone was olive, and it was evenly tanned. The man's strength radiated from him, and white and black Ruhk fluttered near him in a loving manner. The man wasn't a magician nor regular human, I could sense he was a King Vessel. Multiple jewelry decorated his body, and some were his vessels that held his Dijinn. I remember his muscular body carrying my own, and he was holding me with ease. Just exactly who is he?

Fluttering my eyes open, I was face-to-face with the mysterious man from last night. My cheeks blushed a bright red, and before behaving rashly, I looked around. I was in some large room, and the room was decorated very exquisitely. The bed we resided on was plush and comfortable, and the finest silk was over our bodies. The man's hair was free from his ponytail, and his mouth was slightly opened as he made quiet snores. Sitting upward, I was in initial shock at the sight; why are human legs attached to me? I rubbed my new-found legs, the smooth texture surprised me. They weren't scaly and firm like my tail, but silky soft. My legs seemed to match the same coloration of the rest of my body, which is a tan caramel color. What struck me as odd was the expensive clothes that adorned my body. I have never transformed into a human before, so perhaps I transformed with clothes on?

Feeling my neck, I realized my gills were still there, thankfully. The scales that covered my breasts, arms, and stomach vanished and they were replaced with human skin. I brushed my hand through my hair, and sighed heavily. I want to return back to my home, the sea; I am a stranger to these humans. I am not considered a magician nor king vessel, I harbor abilities that resemble the Fanalis tribe. I am a pure blood mermaid, birthed from powerful and royal lineage. My royal lineage goes back to around hundred years ago, where the world was much more simple. Only a few mermaids resided in the ocean- the Al Sharqui family. They had a small-knit tribe that was known as the Oceanus Syreni. They dubbed the mermaids as Syreni, they harbored powers that could destroy anything and everything. The basic Syreni powers are manipulation of water, and a beautiful voice that lures people to their death. These are basic powers, and with time Syreni can develop more if the Ruhk favor them. The Ruhk help supply these powers, but only by a bit. The Syreni use their own body energy to generate their power, but the Ruhk help advance and perfect their skills.

I am a modern day Syreni, with the powers of water manipulation, cryokinesis (ability to freeze water and manipulate ice), Pyrokinesis (ability to heat water and manipulate fire), and sound manipulation that enables me to sing haunting lullabies to lure people to their death. The white Ruhk surround me often, which I am grateful for. I've been told the white Ruhk flock around me because of my pure heart and intentions. My ears suddenly perked when I heard a grunt, and I looked to see the man squirming in his covers. He leaned upwards, and rubbed his eyes slowly and stared at me. I blushed slightly under his gaze, and he smiled suddenly.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered shyly, and I picked at my fingernails nervously.

"Sinbad, King of Sindria. I saw you unconscious on the shoreline, so I brought you to my palace." Sinbad explained, a small smile gracing his lips. His eyes were welcoming and friendly.

"Thank you, I'm Mariana, princess of the ocean. I was on the shoreline because a storm knocked me unconscious." I replied, losing my nervousness after realizing he's a genuinely nice man. He's a king too, what are the odds?

Sinbad grabbed my hand, and he placed a kiss upon it. I blushed slightly, and he released it.

"Pleasure to meet you, princess." Sinbad spoke, his voice sultry. Is this man courting me? I've been courted before in the ocean, but usually the mermen just give me gifts and ask my parents for permission to betroth me. Humans are weird creatures, I've heard that they charm others with no intention of romance. Perhaps Sinbad is just naturally charming?

"Pleasure to meet you too, your highness." I replied.

"You can just call me Sinbad." Sinbad said politely, and I nodded my head.

"Okay, and you can call me Mariana!" I said enthusiastically. Sinbad looked slightly amused by my reaction, and I blushed in embarrassment. I can't help but be excited, Sinbad is my first human friend!

"It's 8:02AM, care for some breakfast?" Sinbad offered, and I nodded happily.

"Yeah! I mean, if that isn't a problem for you..." I said, and Sinbad laughed.

"Not at all."

Sinbad took my hand, and I blushed at the contact. His hand was large, and defiantly bigger than mine. His hand has callouses and some scars that were permanently left on his skin. I brushed my thumb over his palm, and the texture was a bit rough. The mermaids and mermen in the ocean usually have soft-textured hands with no callouses; it's interesting to feel a human's hands. Sinbad opened his door, and the sunlight beamed through the hallway creating a warm setting. Sinbad lead me downstairs, and the stairs spiraled; the stairs lead to his dining room I presumed. We walked down the stairs silently, and I barely managed to walk.

Right, left, right, left... I tried to mimic Sinbad's brisk walk, but my legs felt heavy and wobbly. I felt my legs fumble, and I slightly tripped down the step, until Sinbad's muscular arms secured around my waist. I blushed slightly, and he pulled me into his chest and steadied me.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered, and Sinbad smiled slightly.

"No problem..." He replied, and we continued on walking downstairs.

We finally reached the dining room, and the table was long and filled with food. Multiple people were sitting in the chairs, and they were all laughing, smiling, and having a good time. There were a few more seats open, and Sinbad sat in the one that was at the very head of the table. I sat down awkwardly on the chair to his right, and I felt everybody stare at me with curiosity. I shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair, and Sinbad stood from his chair.

"Everybody, this is Mariana, Princess of the Ocean! She'll be staying with us from now on, so please welcome her kindly." Sinbad said, and I blushed slightly from the attention. Staying here? That's awful generous of him, he doesn't even know me! Oh well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go...

"P-Pleasure to meet you.." I said shyly, and everybody grinned in response.

"I am Ja'far. Sin, you're so irresponsible! Do you even know this woman? Are you having sexual relations with her? Have you prepared a marriage ceremony? Have you decided to finally have children? When did you meet?" Ja'far asked, bombarding the poor king with a load of questions.

"Ja'far, Mariana is just our guest. I found her on the beach shore, and decided to take her in for the meantime. We're not having sexual relations, we're not getting married, and I don't think I'll be having children any time soon. I told you, the people of Sindria are my family." Sinbad answered, and Ja'far huffed in response.

"I'm Masrur. Are you from the Syreni tribe?" Masrur asked, and I noticed he had the Fanalis features. The Fanalis and Syreni tribe are both very close, and they have always had great relations.

"Yes, it's great to meet a Fanalis!" I said happily, and Sinbad eyed me with suspicion.

"My father used to tell me stories of your kind. Apparently our tribes have always been allies." Masrur said, and I nodded.

"What's a Syreni?" A small blond haired girl asked, her pink eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Yes, I would also like to know." Ja'far said, and Sinbad nodded.

"A Syreni is a descendent of the Al Sharqui family. The Al Sharqui formed a tribe called Oceanus Syreni, and they were nicknamed Syreni. Oceanus Syreni eventually grew in size, and became a species associating with only mermaids. Syreni are mermaids that are blessed with special magical powers similar to magicians. The only exception is that we do not rely on Ruhk like magicians, we can use our body's energy to generate our own magic. The Ruhk often helps us advance and perfect our powers though." I explained, and everybody's jaws were metaphorically dropped. Sinbad gained his composure quickly, and smirked to himself.

"Like a magician you say? I would love to spar with you! I'm Yamraiha by the way, and I'm a water magician." Yamraiha said, introducing herself with a polite smile.

"I would love to spar with you as well." I replied, and Yamraiha nodded happily. I'm pretty proud of my abilities and magic considering my parents have trained me since I was 8-years-old. I haven't sparred with anyone in awhile, hopefully my magic isn't rusty. In the ocean, it's hard to showcase my abilities because the guards always took care of the enemies. They say they don't want their "precious princess" getting harmed. That always bothered me considering I am more than capable of protecting myself and others.

"Ha, she's all bark but no bite! I am Sharrkan, and a talented swordsman." Sharrkan said, winking in my direction. Yamraiha glared at him viciously, and snarled.

"What did you just say? I'll steam your insides!" Yamraiha threatened, butting heads with the swordsman. I giggled silently, and young looking blond joined me.

"You two are such a cute couple!" I commented, and the two immediately froze.

"C-Couple? L-Like I would ever be with such a stupid swordsman..." Yamraiha stuttered, and Sharrkan nodded, his cheeks red. After I'm done settling on the surface, I'll defiantly match make them together!

"You're really beautiful! I'm Pisti, nice to meet you!" Pisti said with a large grin, and I blushed at her compliment.

"She sure is." Sinbad said, brushed his hand against my own under the table. My blush intensified, and Ja'far quirked an eyebrow at Sinbad.

"Thank you, as are you." I replied, and Pisti grinned at my compliment.

"I'm Hinahoho! Sinbad, I hope you settle down with this one, she's a beauty!" Hinahoho exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm Drakon, nice to meet you Princess." Drakon said, his voice gruff.

"Where's Spartos?" Pisti asked.

"I'm right here..." Spartos pouted, and Pisti laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, you're just too quiet!" Pisti commented, and Spartos shrugged.

"I'm Spartos, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Spartos said, and I nodded in return.

"Those are my eight generals, the best warriors you'll meet!" Sinbad boasted with pride, his chest slightly puffing out.

"Oh, you're flattering us too much." Yamraiha said, taking a bite from her food.

"Sinbad, I've had this question on my mind all morning... Where did I get these clothes from?" I asked, and everybody stopped eating and turned to Sinbad.

"Sinbad, I knew you had sexual relations with her! I can't believe you dressed her!" Ja'far seethed angrily.

"Woo, good job!" Sharrkan praised, and Yamraiha rolled her eyes.

"Guys, don't worry. I dressed Mariana when Sinbad brought her here last night." Yamraiha explained, and Ja'far calmed down.

"Exactly! Ja'far why do you think I am so perverse?" Sinbad asked, pouting.

"I apologize my king, it's just your nickname is the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas.." Ja'far replied, and Sinbad blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you for your clothes, Yamraiha." I said gratefully, and Yamraiha nodded happily in response.

"Mariana, would you care to spar after breakfast? I also would like you to meet a very important person that resides here.." Yamraiha said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's good with me. Who?" I asked.

"I presume you would wish for her to meet Aladdin, correct?" Sinbad questioned, and Yamraiha nodded.

"Aladdin would be interested in her magic." Yamraiha said, and Sinbad nodded in agreement.

"All right! I want to watch this spar!" Sharrkan exclaimed, and the other generals agreed.

I'm kinda nervous for this spar, never have I ever battled a magician before!


	3. Chapter Two

**мαяιαηα'ѕ ρσν**

Gulping nervously, I picked nervously at my blue-colored fingernails, while waiting for Yamraiha's arrival. Yamraiha had to retrieve her staff that she left in her bedroom. The seven generals were talking amongst themselves, and Sinbad was chuckling in amusement at whatever the generals were conversing about. Thoughts plagued my mind, and I started to wonder about Yamraiha's magic. Yamraiha informed me that she's a type two magician, so she can control the element of the water, which is compatible with sound. I could be at a disadvantage here, but taking my powers into consideration, I believe I will rein victorious in our friendly match. I harbor enough strength to defeat numerous beings, and defeating a human should be no different. Although, if Yamraiha can wield heated and frozen water, then the outcome could not favor me.

Yamraiha stepped outside, and she smoothed the wrinkles from her robe, while clutching her staff confidently. Yamraiha's eyes were sparkling with determination, and I could tell she was eager to spar with me. Yamraiha glanced at the vast body of water that surrounded Sindria, and she lifted two fingers, while smiling slightly. Yamraiha looked happy to wield her magic, which was something refreshing to sight. Water quickly engulfed Yamraiha, and the water streamed continuously, making a sphere. The water acted as a strong barrier, that would make attacking difficult. I lifted my right hand, and I smiled at the white Ruhk fluttering around me. I conjured energy in my palm, and I felt energy pulse throughout my body. I clenched my fingers slightly, and Yamraiha's eyes widened slightly at her barrier. I was slowly freezing Yamraiha's water, and before she could dissemble her barrier, I quickly froze Yamraiha's water barrier, along with her engulfed in the water.

Yamraiha had a shocked expression lit upon her features, and her body was frozen stiff. Yamraiha's staff began to turn a crimson red, and it started rapidly shaking. The water barrier began to melt due to the heat radiating from the sea witch's staff, and the ice broke suddenly, releasing Yamraiha from the frozen sphere. Yamraiha fell to the ground, and she caught herself on her staff, floating with gravity magic. Yamraiha began to float at a high elevation on her staff like a traditional witch, and she sent two powerful bursts of water towards me. One burst of water hit my arm, and pushed me backwards some, causing me to stumble. I quickly caught the other burst of water, and I bended the water easily in my hands. I formed the water into a long snake, and I shot the water back towards Yamraiha. The water snake wrapped around Yamraiha's stomach, chest, and neck and I heated the water's temperature. The water singed against Yamraiha's skin, and she hissed slightly in pain.

Yamraiha lifted two fingers once again, and Yamraiha bended the snake away from the body. The water floated around her in rapid circular motions, and I followed the circulation motion with my eyes, and I felt myself falling dizzy. I lost concentration, and Yamraiha unexpectedly shot the water at me, and the water singed my skin slightly due to the heat she added. I winced slightly in pain, and I felt my sea-green eyes narrow into slits.

"You're pretty good." I complimented sweetly, and my lips formed an evil smirk.

I summoned a vast amount of water to surround my body, and I formed a water barrier. Yamraiha shot continuous streams of water towards me, and they wrapped into my water barrier, increasing the size. Yamraiha sighed in frustration, and I smiled in triumph. Yamraiha realized that the water she conjured would have no effect against my barrier, so she shot steaming hot water towards my barrier, that was protecting me from harm. The steaming water evaporated my barrier, but not enough to destroy my barrier in whole. Before Yamraiha could make another move, I shot my water barrier at her, and I decreased the water's temperature, making the water form into lethal frozen spikes. Yamraiha's eyes widened in fear, and I made my lethal ice daggers impale Yamraiha's clothing. The daggers pinned Yamraiha to the floor, and she fell limp, due to exhaustion. I sauntered over to Yamraiha, still feeling delirious from the battle, and I victoriously stood over Yamraiha.

"Good spar." I remarked, and Yamraiha nodded tiredly. I melted the ice daggers that pinned Yamraiha on the floor, and I offered my hand. Yamraiha took my hand, and I heaved her up.

"That was amazing!" Pisti exclaimed, running over towards us, with a large grin. I blushed in embarrassment, and I started to pick at my fingernails again. Whenever I battle, I have the tendency to lust for blood. I inherited the odd trait from my deceased grandmother, who would go completely delirious when she used magic.

"Thank you.." I replied bashfully, and Yamraiha eyed my oddly.

"Mariana, you're certainly talented. Our powers are rather similar." Yamraiha noted, with a smile.

"Yeah! You're very talented as well Yamraiha!" I said, and the other generals walked towards us. Hinahoho and Drakon were clapping and Sharrkan was sending worried glances towards Yamraiha. Sinbad was smiling in my direction, and he put his arm over my shoulder. I blushed slightly from the contact, and Masrur patted me on the back.

"For a little lady, you sure are strong!" Hinahoho commented, and Ja'far nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're very interesting..." Ja'far mumbled to himself, and Sinbad removed his arm from shoulder.

"You're not only beautiful, but very powerful." Sinbad flirted charmingly, and I blushed slightly..

"Ahh, thank you.. I'm not that powerful, really." I replied modestly, and Masrur shook his head.

"I can tell that during the spar, you did not use your full power. You were holding back." Masrur commented, and I felt my body go frigid. How can he tell? I honestly didn't want them to find out because I didn't want to seem like I was belittling Yamraiha.

"Sharp eyes as always Masrur, I also noticed this. I would really like to know the full extent to your power." Sinbad said, and at his last remark, I felt as if he had another meaning.

"You're pretty strong to beat Yamraiha." Sharrkan said, and Yamraiha's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned pink.

"I-I mean, it's not hard to! She's all bark, no bite!" Sharrkan stuttered, covering up his previous remark. Yamraiha growled viciously, and she stomped her foot angrily.

"Stupid swordsman." Yamraiha seethed, and Sharrkan butted his head against Yamraiha's.

"What was that, old hag?!"

"Ow," I suddenly said, and everybody fixated their attention on me. My tanned skin was cracking, and my eyes widened in fear. What's happening to my skin? I fell on the floor, and I felt my gills gasping for water. I felt my lungs not function properly, and I felt my legs numb.

"Water..." I moaned in pain, and Sinbad scooped me in his muscular arms, and rushed to the water. I cuddled into Sinbad's arms, his warmth make my aching skin soothe slightly. Sinbad lowered me gently in the water, and I fell into the water. My gills sucked in the water greedily, and I sighed contently. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded my body, and shot from the water. I felt my legs merge together, and my human legs turned into my gorgeous blue tail decorated with golden charms. My clothes disintegrated from my body, and scales covered my breasts, stomach, and arms. I was in my original mermaid form, and it felt amazing to have my fins again. I swam towards the surface, and I rest my arms on the surface.

"Thanks Sinbad! I feel so much better." I said in a bubbly tone, and everybody gaped at me with their jaws metaphorically dropped.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen a mermaid before?" I teased, and I heaved myself on the land. My tail dipped into the water, and the sunlight shimmered on my body beautifully. I began to comb through my hair with my fingers, and Ja'far walked towards me, and knelt down. Ja'far touched my tail softly, and he examined my shimmering scales.

"Amazing..." He muttered, and Pisti jumped towards me, and groped my breasts.

My face turned beet red, and Yamraiha pulled Pisti away from my breasts. Sinbad was staring at my breasts, drool pouring from his mouth, and Yamraiha smacked his shoulder.

"H-How indecent..." I said, blushing heavily.

"I couldn't help it." Pisti pouted. "Your beasts are huge, and I was curious how your scales felt!"

"You could've felt the scales on my stomach or arms." I said with a sweat drop, and Pisti pouted.

"Well that's no fun! I bet Sinbad wants to." Pisti said slyly, and my face blushed a bright red once again.

"R-Really, you do?" I asked, obviously embarrassed.

"What? No, well actually, y-" Sinbad said, and Ja'far slapped his hand over Sinbad's mouth, quieting him.

"I'm going to take my leave now..." Spartos said uninterested, and Drakon nodded. They headed back to the palace, and Hinahoho ran after them. Sinbad, Ja'far, Yamraiha, Sharrkan, Pisti, Masrur, and I were the only ones remaining.

"Mariana, you should be my ninth general... Sindria could really use your power to help us against Kou." Sinbad said, and Masrur nodded in agreement.

"If you stay here and become a general, we could train together." Masrur said.

"Sin! Don't be reckless! Mariana is strong, but we don't even know her yet! No offense is meant towards you, Mariana.. We just have to take safety precautions." Ja'far said, and Sinbad dismissed him with his hand.

"Okay, okay. After a few weeks of Mariana staying with us, we can then offer her to become a general again once we know her better." Sinbad compromised, and Ja'far nodded, with a smile.

"Unrelated, but what room should Mariana stay in?" Yamraiha asked.

"Oh, I stayed with Sinbad last night! That was my first time sleeping with somebody in a bed, it was wonderful!" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkling in exaggerated happiness. In the ocean, we slept on seaweed cots and such; the surface's beds are much more comfortable!

"Sin, I thought you didn't bed her?" Sharrkan questioned, and Sinbad's cheeks turned pink.

"How indecent.." Ja'far mumbled, and Yamraiha nodded, agreeing with Ja'far.

"Sinbad, but you did bed me?" I questioned innocently, and Sinbad's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Mariana, we did sleep together, but we didn't **sleep **together.." Sinbad said, embarrassed.

"Oh," I said bashfully, understanding what Sinbad meant.

"I-I don't mind staying in your room with you.." I said, blushing slightly. I twirled a long strand of hair around my finger, and Sinbad's placed his hands on my hair. Sinbad brought a piece of my hair to his lips, and gently kissed my aqua colored waves. I blushed lightly, and everybody silently observed us.

"I would be honored to share a room with you, princess."

"Sin, a man and a woman can't share a room when they're not married!" Ja'far remarked, and Sinbad shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh well. Come Mariana, there's a magi I wish for you to meet."


End file.
